fantasy from the heart
by lanablaze92
Summary: Sora from kindom hearts finds himself swallowed by sin and transfered to Besade to meet the ffx crew. Will he learn the ropes or is it hopless to try? fourth chappie finaly up
1. Sin?

Hey this is just a thougt i had so if it sux bad, tell me. have fun!

* * *

It was on the way to Agrabah, and Sora was just about to land in Aladdin's house when something totally unexpected hit! There was a huge whale shark coming right at him, but it wasn't monstro, it was more shiny, and translucent. Sora trieed desprately to swerve out of its way whne he colided head first into the annoying pest. After a moment past the impact knocked him out and what seemed seconds later he landed in a crisp, warm beach that he could hardly recignize.

"Hey, man, you okay?" There was an odd man in weird yellow clothes talking to him (this be Wakka).

"Well, I guess, w-where am I?" Sora demanded, jumping to his feet and looking wildly for his keyblade.

"Your in Besade, oh and I hope your not looking for that oversized key, It won't help much here," the man explained, "Oh, by the way, I'm Wakka!"

"Nice to meet you Wakka is it, I'm Sora" the boy then got a puzzled expression, "Wait, what did ya mean by ' It won't help much here'?"

"Well, I asume its a weapon, and fiends or enemys, are too hard to fight with a key, here, this will be of more use" Wakka hand Sora a sharper pointier verson of his keyblade, "I hope we got the design right."

"Yes, thank you, but I can't seal the keyholes here with it."

"KEYHOLES, YOUR FUNNY BRO, THERE ARE NO KEYHOLES HERE" Wakkaburst into a fit of laughter, once subsided he simply stated "You have a lot to learn my friend, where did you say you were from?

* * *

Thats the end, how was my first chapter, sorry it was short but the next one will have Sora meet more than Wakka, so R AND R FOR THE SAKE OF THE CHILDREN, and me - 


	2. meet the crew, and a guardianship?

Today you get to see my pathetic exuse for a save (wakka already knowing Sora from kh destiny isle) Oh _this is sora's thoughts_.

* * *

Sora was a little more comfortable when a strange idea accured, "Hey Wakka, Did you live on Destiny Island whne you were yougher?" 

"Yea, oh, I THOUGHT I RECINIZED YOU SORA, IT'S GREAT TO SEE YA!" Wakka exictedly reconized his old friend.

"You too. Wakka, i am just curious, when I was back in space I saw this huge... whale thing... do you know what it was?"

"Monstro i s'pose."

"No, I would have recinized Monstro, I looked as if made of water."

Wakka's face turned grave "It was sin."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later, but now I want you to meet Lulu, Yuna, and even Tidus is here."

"It'll be nice to see Tidus again."

Moments later Tidus saw his old friend and challenged him to a duel, Sora, not being used to the idea of a blade (even as a key) lost horribly. But as he was about to throw in the towel a misterious woman in way too many belts came in scowling. "You won't get any real fight with him Tidus." Then the woman continued "he's not used to his sword let me train him, i'll be a better target for the beginer." At hearing Tidus laugh at her she grimaced and told Sora "I'm a mage and my phsical attacks aren't as powerful, I'll be helping you until you think you can handle Tidus."

"That's Lulu ya, she can be a bit hard to handle somtimes but she knows what she doing" Wakka had been whispering in Sora's ear. Just as this was said a stunning young women walked into veiw, she seemed tired, but content.

"Hello guys, and who is this?" The women knodded at Sora

"He's our old pal from Destiny Isle, Yuna meet Sora, and vis versa" Wakka smiled

"It's nice to meet you Yuna." Sora beamed, wondering about Sin and Besade. _What the heck is this place, and why is Wakka and Tidus here?_

"Who is this?" a dark sounding voice rang in the air as an older man walked in the scene.

"This is Sora, he's a vitum of Sin." It was Tidus this time, and he seemed uptight and unsure of his anwer, but he continued anyway, "Sora this is Auron, he's a Strong warrior"

"Can Sora be a guardian? Man that would be cool ya." Wakka walked over to Sora and patted him on the back.

"Wait, W-What is a guardian?" Sora was becoming more confused by the second.

"If Lady Yuna agrees" Auron was obviously ignoring Sora.

"That would be fine with me, but Wakka and Lulu need to help him understand a few things" Yuna was abnormally cheerful, Sora took note that she must be the leader.

"okay" Wakka and Tidus had said at the same moment.

"Listen you two must be confused, neither of you have been here long so, Wakka and I need to talk to you" Lulu was back in the conversation.

"Phewwww, i thought I was the only clueless person here" Sora said and smiles _At least i am not alone..._

* * *

Did yall notice the possible twist, if you didn't i wont tell you MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...anyway r and r update sooner 

Cya round,  
Reveiw,  
lana


	3. The trial, and a voice

If any of you were wondering, i know Auron doesn't join the party til later and that Tidus doesn't become a guardian for a while...bear with me here. ill end up going out of order a few times...cough cough

I think it be time for a twist, How 'bout you?

I own nothng

* * *

After the talk with Lulu and Wakka, all Sora got was more confused. He did pick up that he had to protect Yuna, and that sin is an evil, well, thingy. Yuna also showed off some demented, huge, odd, bird that everyone seemed really happy about for some reason. He went to bed with more questions than when he was first give the keyblade. _Geezzz...Wakka and Tidus live in a confusing world..._

In the morning...

"we leave in an hour" The too familar voice of Auron rang...

"Where are we going?" Sometimes im so clueless

"Today we go on a boat to get to da next temple mon(A/n no idea what its called anymore...the one with ifrit)

"the what?"

"The temple, where yuna can get her next aeon" Lulu was getting annoyed

We set off with more training and trails ahead..I got to see "Valefor", the birdy , in action and got yelled at a few more times for attacking a flan or two, oops. But in my defense, how was i s'posed to know Lulu wanted to cast a spell on it?...Anyway, we arrived at a prayng palce sortly followed by getting on the boat. On the boat i noticed how beautiful Yuna was with her hair in the breeze. I talked to her for a while and she seemed to get more used to me by the second, I hope i become a good guardian. Once i noticed my face turned red i walked away to see if i could find Wakka...Thats when the sin problem occured...

I couldn't help but feel powerless to fight him, cuz 1) I was extremely weak still and 2)I was more close cobat and sin had to be fought from somewhat of a distance, I just sat there with Tidus and Auron because we couldn't do anything but watch.

After the fight and a little way we went to the fire temple to get another big, animal, thingy...Its s'posed to help Yuna in some way so I object much. But the annoying thing is I have to go through this confusing maze-like area to get to the area to wait for Yuna, and the worst part is that I have to go through it alone because I didn't keep up! Life's annoying sometimes!

I finally got through that maze of a room and am waiting for the beautiful Yuna to come out, so I continue talking to the crew of newly met friends, and just as I've had enough with waiting Yuna comes out looking weak, so i help her BACK through the maze, only this time I have the crew to do most of it...tee hee

Just as we leave the trials a familiar silloette bursts through the temple doors screaming my name!

* * *

Tee hee hee, Who will it be? Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Rikku, a vilian, OH or maybe its a new character? sux to be the reader right now...tee hee.Remember Reviews equal more insentive equals more priority which means new chappie quicker!


	4. The stranger, and Jecht?

Sorry it took longer than ussual but here i am writing, mostly cuz I cant leave my 5 reveiws hanging, ssssssssssoooooooooo i own nothing and off we go

* * *

"RIKU! How did you get here?" Sora's face glowed with excitment

"I'm not exactly sure, I got swallowed up by this, thing, as weird as it sounds, I could havee been a weird version of Monstro...I would have fought it off but it was HUGE!" Riku explained using ridiculous hand motions

"Once Riku always Riku...The thing that swallowed you up was Sin, he did the same to me

"Yeah, but then these weird people found me and I tried to tell them who I was, but all they would say was something like 'Fryd ec drec puo tuehk rana, kad net uv dra haflusan'" Riku messed up his face in concentration.

"Al Bhed ya, Brudda, those guys are bad news, did they hurt you?" Wakka said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No...Who are you?" Riku asked.

"Riku, its Wakka, I didn't recinize him at first either." Sora explained

"Wakka, you've grown a lot." Rikku said, still keeping his cockyness

"Is the reunion over, its costing us time on Yuna's pilgramege." Auron being the bearer of bad news as always...

After a while of talking and laughing, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, and Riku were cought up, and Riku knew as much as Sora did about Sin, guadianship, ect. That's when Yuna came in, she introduced herself and talked for a a few more minutes until it looked like Auron was getting really bored of waiting. The group ran off, down the step of the Kilika(sp) temple, and onto the boat towards Luca.

33333333333333333333333333333Sora's Pov3333333333333333333333333333333

At Luca, Tidus got all worked up, and yelled at the crowd saying the Aurochs were going to win, he is soooo funny sometimes. The only thing Riku said was "They'd win for sure if I was on the team". And the most amazing part is the Aurochs won the first round! 2-3! The annoying thing was they KIDNAPPED YUNA IN THE PROCESS! Who would be so cinical and evil as to kidnap the amazing and gentle summoner? That was extemely LOW...anyway, I am done with ranting because the finals are starting...

"The Aurochs take the lead, and Whats THIS? The crowd seems to be shouting 'Wakka'!"

As the announcer said those words, I saw Tidus swim out of the ring, so I want to go see what was happening. And as I thought Tidus just told Wakka to play again, man that must of took some guts. So, i told him that we would both watch the game, and congruadulate Wakka after for the enevetable win. But when the Aurochs won, and we went inside the sphere, feinds came, so Wakka, Tidus and I fought off them off until we reached the exit, and suprise suprise, Auron and Riku were standing there wating for us. We fought off some fiends until we got surrounded and Seymour Guado summoned some evil looking aeon thingy.

6666666666666666Later after the fighting. Tidus' POV6666666666666666666666666666

"Sin is Jecht, my old man?" Auron sprang a heavy load on me there, why would he think that? Auron would lie like that, would he?

* * *

Short chappie as always, but i have an exuse, i totally forgot what comes next and its 2 in the morning, so i dont feel like finding out right now, ill update as soon as you reveiw, k?

loves ya all,

Lana Blaze


	5. sneaky suspsion

SO here I am again, I am extremely bored, and I did get A review (but I am not mad, I only gave you a day) so the next chapter is going to have some major fighting, OK? ANYWAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZE see you on the ending

* * *

33333333333333333333333333333 SORA"S POV 33333333333333333333333333333 

Tidus is taking something Auron said hard, I can tell because when Auron talked to him privately he came back weird. Well, not weird, just confused. But anyway, now we are walking the long path, filled with feinds (no idea what its called). I am sort of useful, my fighting is a lot like Tidus' except I am more used to real fighting, and he needs adjustment from the wooden sword he used in Destiny Isle. Oh, and Riku creams us both, he's basically a fast Auron, which kind of sucks.

"We Rest here" Auron said as we came to an Al Bhed shop, I heard Wakka argue, but I wasn't really watching, my focus was on the beautiful Yuna, she seemed sad. Just when I decided to see what was the matter, I heard Wakka cave and that meant we would stay here for the night. Everyone but Yuna walked inside so I healed with the blue Saturn thingy, and walked outside. Tidus was already there, so I joined them.

"Hey Tidus, Hi Yuna!" I said, I think I must have walked in on the wrong time because they both looked away.

"Hello Sora, isn't the sunset beautiful?" It took all I had not to say, almost a beautiful as you, but now wasn't the time. Instead all I said was, "its wonderful" and sat down in the middle of Yuna and Tidus.

66666666666666666666666666666 Tidus' ROV 66666666666666666666666666666

What Was Sora doing? When Yuna and I looked in the middle of something he should have left! Instead of sitting in between us. Oh well, it was only five minutes until Auron told Yuna to get some sleep, I'll catch him before he turns out for the day.

"So, Sora, what was that?" I started the sure to be interesting conversation.

"What was what?" Sora was acting dumb.

"Why did you sit between me and Yuna?"

"I don't know, instinct?"

"Huh?"

"A Pretty girl was right there, and you were sitting on the edge"

As Tidus recalled, he was sitting on the edge "So you don't have a thing for Yuna?"

"Not especially" Sora _LOOKED_ like he was telling the truth, I guess I will believe him for now, but I should watch him. But,I think I smell a rat.

* * *

I know I know, so sort, but that's becoming more and more famous by this story, soooooo I'll write once someone reviews. see yall 

xoxoxoxoxoxox

R and R

Lana


	6. teaming up

Here is another chapter, sorry it took so long my internet was down oh and I have some catching up to do with this story so this chapter might be longer, but no guarantees, if its not, then ill update soon, cuz I need to get all this down before I forget.

I don't nor will ever (sadly) own square nix or soft or this game, well at least until I take over the world (not going to actually happen)

* * *

66666666666666666666666 SORAS POV 666666666666666666666666

Well, we left the Al Bhed shop, and fought the feind that was eating chocobos, we knocked it off the ledge, mostly thanks to Lulu, Yuna's Aeons, and Riku/Auron. My job was basically distract it, after we fought it I saw something laying in the ground...

"What is that?" Tidus asked as I ran up to it, beaming of course.

"This is my keyblade, not the one you guy made for me, but the real one!" Wow, how did it get here? Did it follow me?

"That sword is way too dull, it will never work on any real combat" Lulu states

"Are you sure, it can do more than attack" I start smirking and Riku rolls his eyes.

"Really what can it do" Yuna asks excitedly

What did you except me to do? When someone so beautiful asks a question you comply, so I summoned Mushu. ( A/n thanks for the idea JimValentine)

"Your a summoner too?" Yuna asked so innocently

"Well sort of, I mean, I don't have as much devotion as you, but I can summon creatures."

"Who you callin' a creature, I'm more man than you'll ever be!" Mushu yelled. Yuna giggled

"Dismiss, go back to where you came from Mushu"

"The dragon has a point Sora" Riku said holding back a huge laugh.

"Oh, shut it Riku!" I didn't like where this was going.

555555555555555555555555555555 Riku's POV 555555555555555555555555555555

"Are you sure this thing won't buck me?" Riku said staring at a Chocobo.

"Not unless you entice it, now stop being a baby and get on it." Sora said, as everyone else had been on one and trying to convince Riku it was ok to get on it.

"First I am NOT a baby, I can take you any day!" I said regaining my confidence as I got on it

"Lets just move on shall we" Lulu said, sensing an argument

"Alright with me, its the baby you should worry about" Sora said cruelly

"Oh out a sock in it" Riku yelled, and on we went down the Mi'hen Highroad, it was a silent and boring ride, but the trouble started again when at the gates.

2222222222222222222222222222Sora's POV 2222222222222222222222222222

We couldn't pass the gate due to Operation Mi'hen, when Riku heard that he said, "I'll chop it open if I have to, what are we waiting around for?"

"Oh Please, the baby that could hardly get on a Chocobo will get us through this huge gate?" I claimed, but just as Riku was about to answer that Seymour dude, came and let us pass, so Riku shut up for then. We went to the command center, and before the big sinspawn battle, Riku cornered me.

"You need to chill, I know you and Tidus are fighting over Yuna, but I am not, so calm down, there's no need to make a fool of both of us, you, I cant guarantee you'll not make of fool of anyway, but back down. Oh, and if you want I'll help you win Yuna's heart if you want, but help me out here, its senseless to argue with me."

Wow, Riku hit the reason I was mad, how does he do that? Well, I don't see a thing to argue with him for now, so all I said was "Thanks, I'll calm myself. How did you know I liked Yuna?"

Riku laughed "Its easy, you act more like Kairi when you like someone, and you blush really easily"

I couldn't help but laugh with him, maybe this wont be so bad after all, I mean Riku is here now. (a/n and NO sickos this isn't a gay moment, whoever thought that up is stupid, they are NOT gay) Well, after that we had that annoying boss fight, followed by an annoying Cloister of Trails at DeJose, Stupid cloisters.

222222222222222222222222222Tidus' POV 2222222222222222222222222222

In the morning Riku and Yuna were still asleep when it was time to go, so Sora and I went to wake them, after rock, paper, scissors I got to go wake up the Sleeping beauty and Sora had to wake up the Riku. I heard that Yuna had a long night so I tried to let her sleep, but she awoke and ran out of the temple.

3333333333333333333333333333333 Sora POV 3333333333333333333333333333333

I had to wake up Riku, but that was alright aside from the fact he tried to kill me before he was fully conscious, bad dream or something. We hatched the plot to steal Yuna away, but I wont tell you what it is quite yet.

Then we walked out the temple briefly before Yuna does and after a few giggles and a crack about her hair, we left for the moonflow. There we bought items and weapons, and then I talked to Kimhari and heard the story of Yuna first ride, how she fell off. I also heard Tidus and Auron talking but it didn't interest me much. We boarded the shoopuff, and Wakka told of the ancient machina city made on bridges. Shortly after that, the Al Bhed took Yuna, Tidus and Wakka dove in to save her, and after what seemed like ages came back out with Yuna. On the remaining Shoopuff ride not much was said, we arrived near Guadosalom.

222222222222222222222222222222 Tidus' POV 222222222222222222222222222222

After the Shoopuff ride I went near the dock, and found a body that was strangely familiar...

* * *

you probably know who it is, but you have no idea the fun (or twisted) the rest of the story will be, tee he, I do 


	7. Riku or Rikku?

I am so sorry it took so long, just, after Know Your Stars got yanked, I lost all inspiration to write, and the only reason I'm writing now is because I'm really bored, so if this chapter stinks, you'll know why... Please review, help pick up my spirits. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, such as FFX, SquareEnix, and etcetera.

* * *

Tidus' POV

"Rikku! Is that you?" I said in disbelief.

"You big meanie!" The Al Bhed girl had finally come back into my life, only, why was she calling me a meanie? "That really hurt ya know!"

"You mean that was you?" I said in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah-" Rikku starts saying something more but by then the group ran towards us.

"Who is that ya?" Wakka said pointing to Rikku

"This is Rikku she's the one who helped me, she's the Al Bh-eh..." I caught myself just in time to remember Wakka hated the Al Bhed. Then the introductions started, and Rikku became a guardian.Its funny, as much as Wakka hated the Al Bhed, he never realized Rikku was one of them.

Riku's POV

"Hey Sora, can you come over here a sec? I need to talk with you."

"Sure Riku, what is it?" Sora spoke as he walked toward me, and away from Yuna, I hate to annoy him then, but whatever.

"Listen, you can parade around and make Yuna like you all you want, but leave the Rikku girl to me, ok?" Just as I stopped talking Sora got a huge smile, no smirk, on his face.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW does wittle Riku have a crush?... I am so going to tell her!"

"You do and I steal Yuna from both you _and _Tidus" Just then I saw Sora face harden, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You wouldn't!" He said, almost teasingly.

"You tell Rikku, and I so WILL, that's a promise."

"Fine, you don't touch Yuna and ill try to avoid Rikku, but I can't help it if my amazing looks draws her in." Sora ran a nonchalant hand through his brunette hair.

"Oh, believe me, if she knew you as well as I do, she'd be ducking and covering by now" I couldn't help but tease him.

"Hey, whets that s'posed to mean?" Sora started to run after me, because in the middle of his sentence, I stole one of his shoes. So, after ten minutes he finally got Tidus to corner me and took his shoe back, then we headed to bed for the night, as I crept in bed I saw Lulu roll her eyes at me muttering something about flare.

In the morning, Rikku showed us how she fought, and her techniques, and during almost every battle with Riku and Rikku in the same fight, I would make some weird gesture about Rikku, so in return Riku would pretend he was confused and make a stab at me, until Yuna used esuna on him, and cure on me. Good times.

* * *

Short, but hey, at least it's a little, you know the deal, the more reviewers the more I update, please no flames, I can't handle them right now. 


End file.
